


back again

by saiditallbefore



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peggy Sue Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Wallace is a goddamn nerd, but he’s lived in Neptune for the better part of a decade now.Veronica Marsis his lifelong best friend.  His first thought is that this is some sort of psycho stalker-slash-serial killer thing.But that goes out the window when he takes a look in the mirror.  He looks exactly like he did in junior year.  No one, no matter how rich or how crazy, could do that.





	back again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).

“Wallace? You need to get up if you’re gonna be on time for school!”

In hindsight, that should’ve been his first clue, but hey. He’s not a morning person, never has been. So it still startles him when he opens his eyes and sees his bedroom at his mom’s house— not the way it is _now_, all nice and neat and ready for guests, but with boxes from the move before junior year still stacked up in the corners and posters taped up on the walls.

And look, Wallace is a goddamn nerd, but he’s lived in Neptune for the better part of a decade now. _Veronica Mars _is his lifelong best friend. His first thought is that this is some sort of psycho stalker-slash-serial killer thing.

But that goes out the window when he takes a look in the mirror. He looks exactly like he did in junior year. No one, no matter how rich or how crazy, could do that.

* * *

It hurts him to do it, but he shows up early, even knowing the PCH-ers are going to jump him and humiliate him. Veronica Mars cuts through the crowd with ease, and cuts him down with a pocket knife. (That’s _definitely_ against school rules. Not that he blames her.)

It’ll give him a good reason to talk to her later, though. And until then…

It’s weird, being back in high school. Even weirder to realize how many people he’s seeing in the halls who will be dead soon. 

Living in Neptune is enough to make Wallace stop believing in any higher power— or at least, any benevolent one. But maybe he’s here for a reason. Maybe he can help stop some of the shit that’s about to go down.

* * *

A good portion of the school is still fucked up about Lilly Kane’s death. 

Now, Wallace has heard about Lilly Kane from everyone important in her life and more— he’s heard about her from just about everyone in Neptune. They all tell a different story: beloved daughter, gone too soon; wild party girl with a string of boytoys; queen bee of Neptune High, who crushes all pretenders under her heels; misunderstood friend with a heart of gold.

He’s pretty sure Lilly was a terrible person. But this is Neptune; it’s filled with terrible people. Most of them don’t deserve to die.

He can’t do anything to save Lilly. But maybe he can help make sure her killer actually gets punished.

* * *

Wallace sets his lunch tray down on a table, empty except for a tiny, angry blonde.

“Mind if I sit here?”


End file.
